


it happened one night

by pikupiku_fang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从标题可以看出这本来是想写一夜风流梗的，但因为年代、性别还有篇幅的原因，就只选择了车上和旅馆的情节，一个一夜之间发生的AU故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	it happened one night

**Author's Note:**

> 为2016年随缘礼物季活动而写。备存。

在得见小天狼星·布莱克真人之前，卢平对其人其事已经耳熟能详。

这主要归功于詹姆·波特，大概从他们在大学认识至今的二十年这么长的时间里，他一直听詹姆·波特在他耳边喋喋不休地谈着那位中学老友，他有了不起，有多少有趣的点子，数不清的别出心裁的恶作剧，还有每个人都爱小天狼星，因为他英俊，幽默，热情，有他在从来不会冷场。

也不是每个人都像他那样怀念那段日子，比如詹姆的妻子莉莉，她同样也是布莱克的中学同学。显然在她看来她当时的男朋友还有他的最好朋友就是两个青春期犯蠢的高中男生的标准范本，他们大多数时候根本不带脑子出门，靠着肾上激素推动，做出种种危险行为而不自知。在他们把教室点着两次之后，每次上科学课都没人想选挨近他们的桌子。——不过，她也承认布莱克确实非常有魅力，即使他在高中最后一年当着全校出柜之后，还是有一票姑娘试图吸引他的注意力。

更为强烈的负面评价则来自卢平的同事。“小天狼星·布莱克。”斯内普说，拉长的腔调里满溢欲滴的厌恶，简洁有力。但卢平不确定“不被斯内普所喜欢”到底应该是一个优势还是劣势。

让我们回到过去，具体在卢平在大学认识詹姆·波特的时候，他还是个羞怯内向的文学青年，不善交际也不愿意交际。詹姆则是人见人爱笑容明朗，还在校足球队踢前锋。他们选了同一门课，不知怎么的波特就决定找了他当小组讨论的搭档。

“你聪明，而且稳重谨慎，莉莉总说我身边得有个知道自己在做什么的可靠朋友，我一看就知道你就是那种人。”詹姆说，他眼中的喜爱和微笑是那么暖人。大概就是那种不知怎么形容的温暖击中了他，带来了一股坦诚的冲动。卢平想也没想就说了。

“我是同性恋。”

要说清楚的是，和现在这个好像人人都愿意对同性恋表现善意以示自己并不是食古不化的时代不同，那是八十年代。在那个时候，艾滋的爆发使得同性恋变成了一个人人避之犹恐不及的标签，21岁以下以及公共场所的同性恋行为依旧被认为是犯罪，还要再过十几年18岁人群才被法律认为可以合法搅基。而在那些人们避之不提的地方，哪怕仅仅是言行气质上有一点点不那么异性恋的表现都大大增加一个少年成为校园欺凌事件主角的几率。

而就在那一刻，在大学图书馆满是灰尘和潮气的角落里，卢平这辈子第一次对人出柜了。当詹姆因被他打断而惊讶地停下来时，卢平开始后悔并祈祷有一个魔法能令时间倒流，倒流回他什么也没说的那一秒。

可是卢平很久之前就明白，魔法并不存在。因为在他仅仅因为好玩就被堵在后巷子用垃圾筒痛殴时，他被高中足球队的人捉弄嘲笑时，甚至整个班级孤立排挤他时，每一次他都用力祈求，一次又一次，奇迹和拯救都没有发生。

现在他又将要因坦诚而毁掉这段才刚刚开始的友情，吓跑一个极有可能会成为他这辈子最好朋友的人。当人们真正发自内心地祈求时，魔法究竟在哪里呢？

詹姆并没有站起来离开，“我最好的朋友也是，”他说，在惊讶过去后，平静又坦然，卢平反而觉得自己不能呼吸了。“当然，他的个性和你完全不一样，但我觉得你们也能成朋友。”他真诚无比地补充道。

他们俩尴尬地安静了一会，詹姆露出了一个欲言又止的神情，“那么，呃，你有男朋友吗？”他吞吞吐吐地问。

“没有，”卢平说，也吓了一跳。“我还没……我暂时不觉得我现在有能力或机会和什么人发展一段稳定长期的关系。”

不知怎么的，卢平觉得詹姆松了口气。

“这样就好，因为我真的不在意你是不是同性恋，”他说，“我就是有点，不知道怎么和我的男性朋友的男朋友相处……上一次我朋友布莱克和他的那个小男朋友，我一开始完全没意会过来，那真的超级尴尬……”

回想起来，这是卢平第一次听说小天狼星·布莱克的名字。在接下来的大学四年里，他还会时不时从詹姆那里听到关于布莱克的新闻：他出身某个古老而富有的家族，他和家人关系不怎么好，他出柜后父亲登报和他断绝关系，他离开了大学，他去了非洲，亚洲，南美洲……关于这个从来只闻其名不见其人的人物，卢平总有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛自己的存在就是为了补上詹姆·波特这个最好朋友的空缺。有时候他甚至产生一个古怪的想法，仿佛这人是个他脑子里的虚构角色：英俊，幽默，不羁，无畏，热爱冒险——感觉上就像是他自己的完美反面。

接着卢平又见到了莉莉，第一次见面他非常紧张，以至于浑身发抖，莉莉握着他的手，似笑非笑地看着他， 然后说，“你紧张得好像你是狼人，一碰到我的手就会控制不住自己要把我撕碎似的。”

“别担心，”她这样安慰他，“你并没有自己想象的那么危险。我也没有你想象的那么脆弱。”

有些人就是能够那样，你没办法不去爱这样的人。

然后他们毕业了，詹姆和莉莉结婚了，哈利出生了，唯有那么一次卢平感觉到了嫉妒：布莱克理所当然地成了哈利的教父。他甚至连在场竞争都不必就赢了。三天后这个人才从印度一个名字拗口的没人能读出来的地方打来电话，闹哄哄的背景音里根本听不清他在吼叫些什么。等半个月后他们收到了一份给新生儿的礼物，一个长着象头和四条手臂的印度神明塑像。

“他从我们一开始交往的第一年就预定了他要当我们孩子的教父。”莉莉说，有点歉意，卢平努力假装自己并不在意。“我都不知道他当时哪里来的自信我们总有一天会结婚生子。”

卢平于是决定原谅他了，布莱克看来还是个颇有远见的人。

不管怎么说，这么多年过去了，布莱克始终是一个别人嘴里的名字，他们的王不见王都成了波特家聚会时的一个经典梗。

这么多年，世界似乎一直在改变而又似乎完全没变，爱上和自己一个性别的人不再是一件罪该万死的坏事，但依旧不是一件值得祝贺的幸事。那个布莱克始终满世界的游走，而卢平始终在原地，他从一个文学青年变成了一个文学中年，又在自己的母校争取到了一个教职。他在少年时期憧憬过的一切似乎都已经实现了，唯独缺失了最重要的一块拼图。他一直单身。他确实也有过那么几次短暂的恋爱关系，但就从来没能走到最后。他所寻求的稳定长期的关系，不知何故从未到来。

“我猜想可能我就是运气太差了。”在莉莉打电话给他问起今年在波特家的聚会他是否携伴出席的时候，卢平平静地说，“为什么我总是遇见那些和我想要的东西不一样的人？说不定我该接受这一点就让它去了。”

莉莉安静了一会，“这个嘛，”她说，“你只是还没遇见对的那个人罢了。亲爱的，我真的希望我能帮忙，但除了你之外我认识的还在单身的gay就只有小天狼星一个了——哦，噢，我知道了！小天狼星确实有说过今年他会回来！多棒啊！真是不能更巧合了！简直是天作之合！”

卢平想说天作之合不是这样用的，还有他才不会和小天狼星·布莱克约会呢。他们甚至都不认识彼此。

“这就叫盲目约会啊，教授，”哈利说，他们这一代在见识和谈吐上都比他们父母这一代更早熟些，主要怪互联网让人们很容易产生了一种好像什么事都知道的错觉。“不过如果你和小天狼星结婚的话，我要怎么称呼你，叫你教母吗，还是——”话没说完就被他妈妈拎着耳朵带走了，留下卢平深深叹气。

所以，他们就是这么被亲友拉郎配了。这本来是好事，但问题也在这里：他们太爱这个小天狼星·布莱克了，从他们对这事的热切程度上看，无论是詹姆还是莉莉都对他们俩的见面抱了很大的期待，如果他们俩最后一点火花也没有，恐怕他们会非常失望。卢平并不愿意让他的朋友失望，特别是他是那么重视他们的友情。

卢平甚至连对方长什么样子都不知道。所有詹姆有的布莱克的旧相片都保存在詹姆的父母家，而在波特一家近几年的合照里，那个满世界遛达的浪子从没有机会在各种节日聚会上露脸而被捕捉到。

“就当是一个惊喜，相信我，他绝对是那种值得你期待的惊喜。”詹姆安抚他说，“我把你的照片发给了他，但他至今没回复我，我恐怕他可能又到了某个连手机信号都没有的地方。不过别担心，他保证过就一定会准时回来的，哪怕是最后一秒，他从没让我们失望过。”

卢平倒不是担心这个，他担心是另一种失望：他至少有那么点自知之明：像他这样平庸的中年教书匠，怎么也不会是某个环游世界的不羁浪子会期待的约会对象。他可以保证自己这边能做到有礼貌，但他不知道该怎么期待对方的反应。

无论他情不情愿，时间还是很快过去了。卢平结束了他的最后一堂课，送走了他那群吵吵嚷嚷的学生们，同时无视了在朋友包围圈中努力朝他招呼的哈利（“教授，妈妈让我问你——”不，孩子，我们绝对不会在这里说那个话题。）

剩下他一个人时，他看看时间，出租车应该已经到门口来接他了，但卢平拿起他的提包打算迈步出门的最后一秒，一个黑色的影子闪过来截住了他。

“西弗勒斯，”他稳稳地问候道，斯内普满脸忿忿，好像是卢平反过来埋伏了他似的。他一言不发地塞给他一个大牛皮纸袋。

“给莉莉的？”卢平明知故问道，莉莉已经通过所有的熟人网络围追堵截了斯内普好几个月，就为了逼他准时交出这份小说原稿。一个最坚定地支持你的朋友，也同时会是最严格地敲打你的人，世间万事总是有得有失。

斯内普脸上果然露出了牙疼患者常见的痛苦神情。卢平一点也不同情他。这男人上次还当面讽刺他的创意写作课简直就是提供给孩子的免费糖浆：吃起来甜蜜但一点用没有，哦，还有个副作用是产生一批批白日梦的蛀牙。

“你真的不和我一起走吗？莉莉会很高兴看见你的，你们还能面对面讨论你的稿子。”他问得不是很真诚，莉莉固然是真的会高兴，但她丈夫就不会太高兴了，时至今日他们还是势同水火。每一次斯内普不得不（比如小说得奖的庆祝宴会，你总不能不让主角露面）出席波特家的聚会都是对莉莉控场能力的大考验。

“免了，她有什么需要讨论的可以给我发邮件。”斯内普果然想都没想就拒绝了，“我听说小天狼星·布莱克也会回来，我和布莱克共度假期？我会忍不住半夜起来在湖面上扒开一个洞把他丢进去的。”

斯内普顶着夜黑风高杀人弃尸这个想象场景未免有点过于鲜活，卢平在出租车上一路笑到车站。

他挤在和他一般行色匆匆的人群中上了车。火车离站十分钟后，卢平起身去了一趟洗手间，回来时发现原本空着的邻座上多了一个人，而自己的座位下面则丢了一个脏兮兮的旅行袋。

卢平犹豫了一下，那个人在座位上蜷成一团，长长的黑色头发（注1）几乎覆盖过他的整张面孔。他身上那件外套颜色介于灰色和泥土色之间，已经磨得肩膀处都露出了线头。他趴在那里，火车向前运行的声音一点也没惊扰到他。

“……先生，先生，”卢平说，他伸手去碰他，刚一碰到那人就猛地弹跳起来了，他瞪大了眼睛和卢平面面相觑。“对不起，但你的旅行袋放在这里我没法坐下去。”

那个人嘀咕着道歉，把它挪开了。当卢平坐回去时他又抬眼看了卢平一眼，忽然眯了眯眼睛，露出一点狐疑的神色。卢平此时也有了空暇仔细打量他，这个乍一看穿得像个流浪汉的男人实际上并没有一眼看上去那么不堪，那垂落下来的头发也并不若乍看之下的油污，而是泛着光泽的典雅的黑色。他的五官不是传统意义的那种英俊，却别有另一种叫人移不开眼的吸引力：在表面的平静优雅中埋藏着狂野，是谁不小心把火焰包裹在丝绒中的危险又令人好奇的魅力。

那双深灰色眼睛和他四目相对，卢平才发现自己已经盯着他看了很久。

“对不起，”他下意识地说道：“我不是有意弄醒你——”他的邻座有着消瘦苍白的面颊，眼睛下方还有着青黑色的黑眼圈。从他那绝对寒伧的穿着、裤腿膝盖上的泥点，还有他那双手来看，他势必经常过着相当消耗体力的艰苦生活，连那双眼睛深处都透出一丝疲色。卢平开始真的觉得歉疚了。

“我才该说对不起。”男人说，他往后靠了靠，将一只胳膊懒洋洋地支在桌上，直视卢平。“抱歉，我一下子还没马上转换成文明世界的行为模式。”

这话引起了卢平的好奇，但他忍住了。火车穿过隧道，他拿起先前放在桌上的书，打开到做了标记的地方。

从他左侧传来一声轻轻的嗤笑。

“对不起，”他看过去时邻座毫无诚意地说：“只是你看起来像个聪明人，可你真的相信这破书里说的东西吗？”

卢平不带情绪地回答：“很多人喜欢它，就我所知，它确实激励和鼓舞过相当数量的读者。”

“相信这一套的那些人不是天真的白痴，就是人云亦云的墙头草。”邻座愉快地说，他的眼睛闪闪发亮地看着卢平，“根本没有什么从一开始就那么坚定完美的理想人物，那根本不是真实的人。百分之九十以上的真实人生里，浸透了痛苦的挣扎，而其中又有更多人虚度一生都找不到自己生活的意义。只有白痴才会相信一个人不需要经过漫长的困惑、自我怀疑，仅依靠天生的好运和意志就能从自己的愚蠢里逃出。”

“你看起来对这本书的情节相当熟悉。”卢平这么指出，未知名的邻座停了一下，便笑了。

“我并没说我自己就不曾是一个天真的白痴。”他狡猾地坦白，卢平也笑了。

“我也猜到了。”

“那我们又再次回到那个问题：为什么你，看起来像个正派的，聪明的，见识过真实生活的面目的人，居然也在看这个？”

“不是为了个人兴趣，”卢平老老实实地回答道，“我的学生交了一篇论文是关于这个作者的哲学思想，在她那个年纪崇拜什么人很正常。为了给她评分我只能亲自来做一做功课。我是个教师，我得客观。”

“没有这种事，”男人说，“我是说绝对客观。你喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，任何时候我们要评价什么都是掺杂了主观喜好在内。”

这倒是实话。卢平想，比如此刻，他们萍水相逢，还相处不到十分钟，但他已经开始喜欢这个人了，虽然这个人的言行感觉上像个刺头儿，直接而富有攻击性，在他年轻时一定让很多人坐立不安。但卢平一点也没被这个人表面的傲慢给冒犯到，反而感觉到一阵奇异的愉快和平和，就像和多年老友相谈的那种心意互通。

“我承认我不喜欢它，一点也不喜欢。然后它还该死的长，”卢平说，邻座发出一声笑，他接着说：“所以既然你很熟悉这本书，你可以给我讲一讲，我会全盘收下你所有不客观的评价。”

“啊，我才不干呢。”男子露出那种我看穿了你的小算盘的笑容，卢平不能不承认，那让他看起来更迷人了。“这样你就能逃过一劫了。没门，教授，你得自己把它生啃完。至于我呢，我就接着好好睡我的觉，继续调整我的时差。”说着他果然是往椅背上一靠，闭上了眼睛。

卢平无奈地摇头，他也再次看回了书页上。但一个想法忽然跳了出来：“他怎么知道我是一个教授？”他奇怪地想，随后又想到，也许只是根据线索随便的一猜。

卢平下意识地又向他的邻座投去一眼，就那么短的时间里那人已经再次睡着了。车窗外跳跃的光线勾勒出他的五官轮廓，柔和了那面孔上的那些沧桑和苦涩的痕迹，他看起来疲惫、脆弱、坚定、神秘，就像卢平读过的那些冒险故事里的外表亦正亦邪的主人公脱逃到了现实当中。

在所有的青少年时期关于爱和拯救的幻想里，卢平总是想要和这样的一个人同路而行。

 

……世界以一个稳定而缓慢的频率轻轻地摇晃着，卢平猛然睁开眼，他瞪大眼睛，然后意识到自己是在火车上。他在搭火车去见詹姆和莉莉，然后在车上看着书就睡着了。

但这并不能解释为什么他浑身僵硬，麻木且酸痛——确切来说，是左半边身，特别是左边肩膀，好像正被一袋水泥沉沉地压着，隔着他的衬衣他都能感觉到热乎乎的体温——

卢平慢慢转过头去，他已经想起了自己睡着前所有的事，那个火车上的陌生人，那愉快而带着小火花的对话。而现在那有着蓬松柔软的黑色长发的脑袋正顶在他肩膀上，随着火车前进的节奏微微一点一点，他的邻座睡着相当沉，卢平不禁好奇他所说的时差到底有多严重。

他颇为踌躇了一阵，不知该不该（再次）弄醒他。看看时间，他还有好几个小时才到站，卢平小心翼翼地改变了一下坐姿，就在这时，火车慢慢减速进站，到站的旅客从他身边走过去。

即使是这些动静也没吵醒他肩膀上那个人。卢平坐着，这时候他看见一个高个男人从他们身边走了出去，直接开了车厢中间的门穿了过去。他手上的那个脏兮兮的旅行袋不知何故看起来十分眼熟。

一秒的电光火石间，他的记忆接上了，卢平一下子跳了起来，但那人已经从另一侧下了车，走出了车站。与此同时，火车发出一声长长的鸣笛，再次启动加速，开出了车站。

卢平呆若木鸡地看着那人在火车后方一点点消失不见，而邻座上失去倚靠而醒来的男人正坐起来，莫名其妙地看着他。

“这还不算是我这一路发生过最坏的事，”当知道发生了什么时，那人安慰他，“只不过是，呃，好吧，我所有的现金、证件、衣服，还有我的电脑和手机。幸好我要去投奔的那家人总会毫不犹豫地接纳我。”

他们接下来的路程有点沉闷，卢平继续试图看书，但他没办法忽略掉身边人的存在感，他的邻座大概终于补足了精神，现在懒洋洋地靠着窗打量他。你可以说卢平过于敏感，但事实是，被这么一个有吸引力的（而且恰好是他喜欢的那一型）男人盯着看实在是很难集中注意力。

“还在酝酿下一个尖锐评论？”卢平最后说，假装没发现在过去十分钟里对方一直盯着他看。

“不，那个已经不值得我浪费时间了。”那人带笑回答，同样假装没有发现卢平在过去十分钟里在他的目光下坐立不安。“不，我只是没事可做了。”他皱了下眉，“我这时候本该给我朋友打电话告诉他们我快到了。”

“你可以用我的手机。”卢平说。对方望了他一眼，不知为何带着一丝揶揄笑了。

“还是算了，我想直接出现在他们面前这种出场更有意思一些。不过还是谢谢。”

两个人的空间里又一次安静下来。卢平望向车窗外，天色渐渐黑了，薄薄的暮色里隐约可见远处的村庄的轮廓。卢平忽然想起他也应该打个电话。

他翻出手机，站起来走到两节车厢中的间隔部分。

“啊，莱姆斯，”是莉莉接的电话，“谢天谢地，我正想打电话给你。你到哪里了？”

“我想我还有一个多小时就到站了。”卢平说，他眼角余光看见他的邻座正遥遥地看着他。“怎么了，你听起来有点焦虑。哦对了，西弗勒斯的稿子我带过来了。”

“是吗，那太好了。”莉莉说，“我刚刚看新闻，有一段火车轨道貌似出故障了，小天狼星还没来电话，我们都联系不上他，希望他没有受影响——”

火车前方忽然响起了鸣笛声，淹没了莉莉的话，卢平抬头向前看去。有两个穿着列车员制服的人走进前一节车厢，正在对旅客解释着什么。与此同时，火车也停了下来。

 

“你真是太慷慨了。”那人说，“你本不必这么做的。”

他们站在旅馆前台，等着办理入住手续，卢平一边把证件给办事员一边说：“那我说一下，我很坚持，我不能让你在这种天气露宿街头。根据中国人的说法，我们上辈子需要努力一百年才能有同乘的机会，别浪费了这种努力。”

对方被逗笑了。“我肯定中国人那句成语说的是渡河，不关火车什么事。”

“我听说中国人都是非常善于应变的，他们肯定也有对应火车的差不多的成语。”

办事员打断了他们，“对不起，我们只剩下一个房间了。因为滞留的旅客实在太多了。您介意和您的朋友住在一起吗？”

卢平张了张嘴，想说他不是……但他闭上了嘴，回头去询问对方的意见。

邻座耸耸肩。“看起来似乎只能这样了。”

他们在狭小拥挤的餐厅用了晚餐，周围也多是同一趟车被滞留的旅客，气氛因此颇有些憋闷。食物也乏善可陈，但卢平的胃口意外的不错，他的同伴似乎也有同样的感觉。他一边从容地解决自己的食物一边引着卢平谈起他的工作，专注倾听的神色让人会觉得他是真的对那些事感兴趣。

“所以你喜欢教书？”

“天，不，大多数时候我恨教书。”他们俩一起笑了。“引用我一个同事的话，学生都蠢笨天真，最不缺的是自以为是，你费尽心思最后不过对牛弹琴。但平心而论，当我在他们那个年纪，我自己似乎也好不到哪里去，这样一想就能够对他们更有耐心了。”卢平说，“再者，我爱我的母校。在我还是个懵懂不安的青少年时，我的校长还有院长给了我很多照顾和指导，我希望轮到我的时候我至少能做到有他们的一半好。”

“我赌你会是个好老师的，我自己没读完大学就逃走了，但如果当时有你这样的教授，我可能多考虑几分钟再跑的。”

卢平朝他看了看，如果换个场景，他会怀疑对方是在和他调情——这不是没有过，他遇见过几个有教师-学生情节的人——但这人不可能是那个意思，对吧？他只不过是在附和他罢了。他甚至都不知道他是同性恋——

于是他选择了稳妥的方式，回答道：“我会多考虑几分钟，先生，你看起来就是那种聪明过头的学生，让所有老古板一看见你就如芒在背。”

一个真切的狡黠笑容在那嘴角上扬起。

“那倒是真的。我在学校里绝对是个恶作剧好手。实际上现在想起来，我闹腾得简直有点太过头了。还拉着我最好的朋友一起胡闹——有几次真的差点就害得他和他的姑娘分了手。那是个好姑娘，幸好最后他们俩还是成了一对。”

话题于是转到了卢平这位未知名的同伴身上去——是的，事到如今他依旧没有自报姓名，而且巧妙地回避了所有会被问起的时机。卢平只能猜想他是有自己特殊的原因。但奇怪的是，尽管他对自己的身份讳莫如深，却好像并不介意对卢平说起另外一些更私人的事。

于是卢平知道了他和家人的多年矛盾，以及由此导致的自我纠结。他的父母骨子里依旧执信血统出身。和不同的阶层交往已经是匪夷所思，而和不同种族的人谈婚论嫁，就是罪该万死。他最后宣布自己是一个同性恋时，那一刻所有的亲人都变成敌人。幸好家人并不是只能指那些和你有同一个血缘的人。

他平静地述说着，辅以双手微小而丰富的动作——那双手曾被卢平误以为是劳工阶层的手，结果猜得也不算错：他确实做过各种各样的工作，去过各种各样的地方。他曾经天真地以为生活中最大的争斗就是和家族中人的分歧，直到他真正尝到了具体生活的滋味，看清了生活的模样，看清它的巨大和琐碎、骄傲和卑微、坚强和脆弱。而如今他终于可以说自己已经能够和生活和解，像一个脚踏实地又期望不已的敬畏又警惕的信徒。

这个夜晚从那时起开始变得非常不同。

当然，他们并不都是始终意见一致的，甚至有时候是完全不同。但那却引出了更深交谈下去的欲望，一种莫名的饥渴让他们无法停下来，有几次卢平甚至怀疑对方提出某个观点仅仅只是想听到他会怎样反驳。

这种倾听也被对方所倾听的渴切，就像一种忽然爆发的传染病，患者只有他们两人。

夜渐渐深了，他们离开了餐厅，沿着旅馆外的小路慢慢走出去，细雪正从天空中缓慢落下，当雪慢慢变大，室外不再适合久待，他们便返回了房间。

当卢平从他的包里再翻出那本小说时，他的同伴呻吟起来。“不要又是它吧。”他说，“我们肯定能找到更好玩的事情做的，拜托！这一整晚你的最终计划就是这个？”

“这不是好玩，这是我的工作。”卢平纠正他，然后一顿：“你是不是——”他想起了在这个夜晚的某一刻对方的坦诚内容，组合起来只能有一个结论了——“你是在和我调情吗？”

沉默，然后爆发了一阵笑。

“是的，我当然是。”男人不可思议地摇着头：“从火车上就开始了，直到现在你才发现？天啊，我看来是离开文明世界太久了，都已经忘了怎么和人勾搭了。”他对他眨了眨眼。

“不，我只是——我当然感觉到了。可是我告诉自己别往那边去想。”卢平说，“我还以为你是真的喜欢和我谈话。”

“我是喜欢和你谈话，”男人微笑着说，“与此同时我也喜欢和你调情，这不矛盾。”

他半躺在自己那张床上，就那么笑微微地看着卢平。他的睡袍前襟完全打开滑到一边去，大片胸膛裸露出来——他借了卢平的睡袍，又不肯好好穿好——卢平抽了口气，一旦证实了对方确实是有意为之，而且接着想要做什么已经昭然若揭时，卢平先前感觉到的吸引力便全部作用起来，一股立即反应的欲望像一波浪头拍击着他的躯体。他面色潮红，颤栗着站立不动。

“我——呃——”他努力挤出话来：“对不起，我不能。”

“为什么？”男人不解，“你是单身，我也是，我们度过了一个很愉快的晚上，仅仅是交谈而已。除此外我们对彼此都有好感，完全没必要白白浪费这么好的机会。”

确实是这样的。卢平感觉到他的身体已经完全赞同男人的话——不仅是赞同而已，它过度热情地想要把男人的建议付诸行动。但他的大脑却在告诉他不同的意见。

“我不能，”卢平说，“我确实喜欢你，”可能已经比喜欢更多，他想。“我也确实感觉到了你的吸引力。”准确来说是从第一眼开始。“但我还是不能。”

“在火车停下来之前，我正要去我朋友家里，”他解释道，男人神色中的调笑消失了，他从床上半坐起来，手肘撑着床看着卢平。“他们知道我现在还没有伴，于是打算介绍我和他们的另一个朋友认识——另一个对他们来说非常重要的朋友，我不认识那个人，但我已经承诺了会和他见面，看看我们能不能有更深的关系进展。所以我不能在去见他们的前一天做这个，不管我有多么喜欢你。”

“让我总结一下，”男人说，“你不能和我上床，就因为你答应了去见另一个男人，另一个你完全不认识也不知道长什么样的男人？”他摇着头，开始笑。“对不起，但你不觉得很荒谬？你对他完全没有责任或承诺，这根本都不能算理由。”

“可能听起来很荒谬，但我就是不能够。”卢平叹口气。“说我和你之间如果有发生什么不会改变接下来的任何事，那就是自欺欺人了。”

男人掩面倒回床上，大笑起来。卢平隐约听见他嘀咕着什么自食其果。

“好吧，好吧，”他说，把手放下来，湿润的双眼闪闪发亮：“我会尊重你，还有你那位不管是谁也好的约会对象，我会好好守在耶利哥之墙的这边，直到你决定吹起号角（注2）。”

但既然现在他们谁身上也没有藏着一个喇叭，此事可以延后再议。

他们共度了余下的夜晚，卢平依旧没有能看完那本书，因为房间的另一个使用者相当恶劣地决定用大量剧透和尖刻评论来作为报复，而卢平也很难否认自己不享受这里的每一秒。

在夜晚的最后，他们在各自的床上平和地互道晚安，卢平在陷入沉睡前的最后一个念头是：为什么他寻找了那么久，却在最后决定不再有所期待时才遇见这个人？

 

约莫三个小时后，他从莫名的不安中醒过来，房间里有模模糊糊的暗蓝色的光。卢平将目光下意识地投向对面的床，却吃了一惊，那里是空荡荡的。

他第一个反应是对方离开了，但阳台那边又一丝冷风吹动着纱窗，卢平走过去，隔着阳台和卧室间的玻璃，看见他的同伴在那里。

他拉开了门，一股冷风灌了进来，卢平不由打了个颤。

“……这可不是赏雪的好时间。”他说，男人回过头来。天空和大地之间那游荡着的蓝色罩在他身上，使得他看起来像渡了一层迷蒙的光晕。

“只是出来想一些事。”

“不管那些事有多重要，”卢平说，打了个呵欠，“你最好还是带着它们回床上来。再呆在外面你会着凉的。”

他说完就走回了自己的床上，再次钻回了被窝里。他的神志保持着一半清醒，留神着房间里的动静。很快他就听见男人走了回来，他悄悄地叹了口气，安心地放松了身体决定再回到梦乡里。

但脚步声一直来到他床前来，那应邀而来的偷袭者像滑溜溜的蛇一样钻进了他的被子下。卢平几乎立即醒了过来，他唔了一下，下意识地推拒了一下那冷冰冰的躯体。

“嘘，”光明正大的偷袭者说，“即使有再好的理由，我也不接受一个晚上被拒绝两次。”说着他吻了上来。

这个吻冰凉凉的，但又带着火热的气息。卢平喘了一口气，原本伸出去要拒绝的手，转而拥住了他。他们安静地依偎了一会，男人被冻得冰凉的皮肤被暖热过来，开始转为另一种爆发于皮肤之下的激烈的热度。

“你……刚才……在想的就是这个？”卢平说，他被那温柔和狂野兼具的抚摸逗弄得气息不匀了。此时似乎唯有投桃报李才是正确的方式。

男人冰凉凉的鼻子尖戳在他耳根下，张嘴吐出一声混合着喘息的笑声。

“不完全是，我只是在想，命运是多么奇怪的东西，为什么我居然直到今天才撞上你。”

卢平僵住了，他移开了一点，仔细地看着近在眼前的这张脸，男人皱眉，好像以为卢平要再拒绝一次，但卢平只是吸了口气，不顾一切地吻上他。

他们没有做爱。温暖的睡意和热切的欲望相交错，令他们都有点晕晕沉沉的，他们花了太多时间亲吻和拥抱在一起，时而间断，但谁也没在意。卢平甚至不确定他们中有谁最后到达了高潮，那种皮肤下的渴求最后转变得温柔而从容，他们肢体交缠着，几乎是同时睡着了。

 

在他脑袋上方，手机恼人地嗡鸣不已，卢平翻了个身，不，学期结束了，今天不是上课的日子，他有绝对的权利不当一个完美教授，可以拖延十分钟不去理睬那些不解风情来打搅他的人——

手机的嗡鸣消失了。他把头重新埋进枕头里，但是在他头顶上，又有人在说话，时远时近，卢平沉浮在半睡半醒间的思维无法辨清他在说什么。

一只手抚摸着他的头发，卢平睁开了眼睛。在他身边的床上，睡袍凌乱得比昨天更甚的同床人正在对电话那头的人说话。

“好的，我会转告他。”

他挂了电话，把手机啪一下丢在床上，卢平下意识捞过来看了一下通话记录，然后瞪大了眼睛。

“怎么——”

“你的朋友打进来，”他解释说，“我就接起来了，别担心，我告诉她我们只是在火车上遇见，然后我被偷了，你很好心地收留我。就是这样而已。哦，还有她让你过去的时候路过商店记得买花生酱，他们家里的用完了。”

卢平瞪着他，感觉五味杂陈，他应该生气对方随便接他的电话，还和莉莉说了话，但他并没有，更多像是怅然若失的失望。

昨夜那个奇异的迷人的夜晚，像是一个魔法，把他卷进一夜似幻似真的梦境里。而现在迷人的梦境消失了，他被迫一下子掉回现实。

“现在我感觉真糟糕。”他平平道。男人做了个不可思议的表情。

“这评价可真伤人。”

“不是对你，”卢平说，“是对我自己。我早就该知道，现在我无法面对我的朋友了。等火车恢复之后我应该买一张回程票直接回去，像个懦夫那样藏起来直到他们忘记这件事。”

男人惊讶地笑起来。“为什么？不，你应该按照原计划，去见那个人。对那个可怜的人公平些，至少给他一个竞争的机会。”

“因为我不想那样做，这就像……欺骗，我怎么能去见他明知道我已经在——”

爱着另一个人。

卢平硬生生地断开了那句话剩下的部分。他们互相凝视着，男人再次微笑，他低下头来，在卢平的额头上亲了一下。

“宝贝儿，别担心，一切会好的。”他欢快地说，卢平前一秒想吻他，这一秒就想——好吧，还是吻他。

“我想带你去见我的朋友们，他们会喜欢你的，”卢平情不自禁地透露道，“我知道他们一定会的。可这真是一个坏时机。我恨自己要让他们失望。”

“那就先什么也不说，去见他们，和那个倒霉鬼约会，我保证不会吃醋的。”那个揶揄的笑意又再度出现在嘴角上。卢平现在能读懂它了，那更多是对自身而非别人。“一旦时机合适，我会很快去见你的。非常快。我知道你在哪里。”

他就这样留下一个虚无缥缈的承诺消失了，甚至在最后一刻都未曾留下一个名字。

 

卢平当天上午稍晚一些出现在波特家的大门前时，几乎是心不在焉地站了好几秒才想起要敲门，当门里传来砰砰砰的脚步声，他又想起另一件事，完蛋了，他完全忘记花生酱的事了。还有他是不是把他的包也忘在火车上了，还有斯内普的稿子——

这下莉莉会杀了他了，然后等他坦白一切之后，她会复活他好再杀他一次。

或许现在转身逃跑还不算太晚。

但来开门的不是波特家的女主人，哈利猛一下拉开门，看见他就大叫起来：“教授！你来了！小天狼星也已经到了！他正在后面呢！”

哦，太好了，完蛋的平方。

当哈利欢快地跑进去通知其他人时，卢平尽量小心翼翼地往里走去，同时开始祈祷他能有隐形的能力，好让任何人都不会注意他的存在。

他当然不可能隐形。卢平带着壮士断腕的决心走进客厅，奇怪的是，那里并没有人，或者说，没有其他人。

有人站在壁炉前，饶有兴致地把玩着一把别致的拆信刀。炉火映在他的头发上和眼睛里。他朝卢平淘气地眨眼，卢平也对他眨眨眼，一时间不知道是魔法成真还是自己眼前发生了幻觉。好吧，两种都是幻觉。

但眼前的人不是。

“我说过我们会再见的。”

男人伸出胳膊邀请一个拥抱。卢平走了过去，在被拥进一个过于热情的怀抱时他还回不过神来。

“但是，怎么——”

“我有一个小朋友总说我会魔法。”

卢平笑了。魔法回来了。

然后他开始正式慌乱，并挣扎起来。“哦不，但你不能在这里，”他急切道，“我朋友介绍给我的那个人来了，我不能这样让他丢脸，他们爱他，我不能这样对他。”

男人挑起一边眉毛，“你都不认识他，已经为他着想了，现在我开始觉得有点吃醋了。”

“我爱你。”卢平说。“我现在还是不知道你的名字，但我爱你。”

他曾经想象过这样的告白会怎么样的激烈，但实际上，真的在说出时几乎没有一点类似的情绪。当你在倾吐关于你一生中发生过的最真实的事，本就该如此。

他的神秘爱人看着他，表现得正像是任何人听见一个早就知悉的事实时那么安然而愉悦。

“你已经知道了我的一生。”他答道。

“没错，”卢平说，“现在我必须请求你，别让我为难。我反正也是会拒绝那个人的，但我不想在我朋友的家里让他们的朋友和聚会变得太尴尬。他们真的很喜欢他，那个老好人小天狼星。”

“老好人小天狼星？谁会这么叫我啊？肯定不是你吧莉莉。”

接下来发生了两件事：

莉莉不知何时已经站在了客厅里；

莉莉走进来，完全没有生气的样子，她拥抱（！）并亲吻（！！）了他那个不速之客。

“小天狼星，你就不能看起来更体面点吗？你这身好像和什么人扭打过似的。”

“我刚才还是很体面的，然后我遇见了你们这位好教授，要怪就怪他好了，他就是那个毁掉我体面的坏家伙。”

卢平的张口结舌在此时也告一段落。每一个片段直至此时终于落在了正确的位置上。这一块拼图终于完整了。

“你。”他说，“小天狼星·布莱克。”

“正是本人。”小天狼星说，“现在你可以拒绝我了，然后亲吻另一个你爱的人。”

 

end

 

一个小彩蛋：

“我差不多告诉了你我的一生。我都奇怪你居然完全没把两个人联系起来。”

“因为，可能我不相信世界上能有这么完美的事。我的人生不可能这么幸运。”

“啊，是的，在昨天之前，我也不相信我的人生能发生这样的好事。”

这一定是魔法才能达成的奇迹。

 

end的end

 

注1：比较困扰我的问题就是小天狼星的头发颜色，查到wiki百科上写是典雅的黑色，但无论用我的哪只眼睛看，在电影里加里奥德曼脑袋上的分明是接近茶褐色的漂亮长卷。最后我还是写了黑色。（但请看的时候脑补电影凤凰社里的小天狼星）

注2：电影《一夜风流》里的梗。


End file.
